


Uncovered

by ashtonLC3



Series: McKirk in the Fluff [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bones is a blanket stealer, sleepy jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtonLC3/pseuds/ashtonLC3
Summary: A short drabble of Jim trying to steal back the covers from Bones in the middle of the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Jim wakes to a slight breeze on his ass. A chill passes through his body, shivering at the sensation. Too drowsy to do anything about it. He lays still for another minute not wanting to move. He wriggles on the spot as he gets colder. He trys to open his eyes only to find the room is pitch black. He feels around for the covers and fails.

Jim mumbles into the darkness. "Bones."

The blonde haired man doesn't receive a response. He listens to the heavy breathing of his lover from the other side of the bed. He shuffles over to the heat source in the hopes of being warm once again. 

"Bones." Jim whines nudging the dark haired man with his nose.

He curls up around the other man not receiving much for his efforts. Still freezing, he trys to slip his arms in between Leonard's. Realising how futile his attempts were he climbs on top of his lover only to be shoved off. 

"Bones." Jim complains again this time tugging at the covers.

Leonard rolls over facing away from his boyfriend in his sleeping state. Jim pokes the unconscious man childishly. Achieving nothing due to the thick covers wrapped around his lover. He shakes him starting to get annoyed with his failed attempts. 

Delirious, Jim begins to sulk, a single tear falling down his cheek. "Bones, for fucks sakes im cold." 

The broad blanket beast awakes from his deep slumber, rolling over to find his baby sad and cold. Realising he stole all the covers off Jim, he guiltily loosens them to allow room for another person. Jim crawls under the covers and clings to his bedmate.

"Leaving me to freeze to death." Jim grumbles into the crease of Bones' neck. 

Full of shame, Leonard wraps his strong arms around Jim's chilly frame. He kisses his lover's forehead and rubs warmth into his back through his cotton shirt. 

"Sorry baby. I'm sorry." Bones says soothingly in his deep southern accent. Kissing Jim's cheek. 

Jim falls asleep with his head pressed to Leonard's chest. Goosebumps no longer lingering on his skin. The two men sleep soundly under the warmth of the covers in each other's arms.


End file.
